


The Mystery Gift

by muscatmusic18



Series: December Prompts [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Christmas gift, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: In a time when no one respects her for the agent she is, Peggy's given a gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so bad at summaries.  
> I apologize if the writing has many mistakes or for anything else that seems off about it, I gave blood today and I'm a little woozy still.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who leaves words of encouragement. I live for each and every one.

Peggy strode her way through the bullpen and sat down after a trip to the file room, smiling to Daniel before going back to one of the random files she’d been given by Dooley to keep her ‘occupied’, because apparently she’d done so well with her secretary duties, she could now work on some minor cases.

No sooner than she had settled in and finished cursing a few choice agents of the New York SSR, one of the choice few sauntered up to her, dropping a pad on her desk, clicking a pen and setting down next to it.

“Start taking lunch orders, Marge. The men are hungry.”

Her fists balled as his blond head bobbed away, itching to land themselves somewhere around his nose. But, instead, she picked up the pen and pad and stalked around to each desk.

Finally, she reached Daniel, the regretful look scrawled on his features making her feel slightly better, the death grip on her pen loosening a little.

“Just a turkey sandwich.” He requested, finally meeting her eyes. “Thanks for getting our lunches everyday, Peggy. I know you’re better than this, it just…”

“The others don’t know.” She finished.

“Yeah.” He sighed. “I wish I could make them realize, but they don’t really respect me either.”

A pang of sorrow went through her. “I am sorry for everything they put you through. But as least we each have each other to gripe about the others with.”

He chuckled, giving her a warm smile. “It is nice to have someone.”

She nodded, their moment turning awkward, so she nodded again, turning away to go fetch the lunches.

~~~~~~~~~

Finally, after having to run to three places to get all of the lunch orders, she was finally sanctioned from the blistering cold by the New York Bell Company and it’s switchboards, shaking the snow from her hair as she exchanged a few pleasantries with the girls in front before riding the elevator back up to the bullpen, distributing everyone’s lunches.

After a few ‘sweethearts’ and ‘darlings’, Peggy made her way back to her desk and her measly file, counting the hours until her shift would be over. Expecting her belongings to be just as she left them, she was surprised to see a small package, her name printed on a small name tag which had trees dotting the backside.

Intrigued, she carefully removed the tag and bow, setting them aside and cutting the tape of the wrapping paper with a nail, letting it fall away before setting it aside the bow, and then opening the box.

Inside, she found red and green tissue paper, folded so the corners stuck up like mountain peaks, and in the middle, a square cap of sorts. Pulling out the cap, she found herself holding her favorite nail polish, Revlon’s Scarlet Slipper, of which she’d just happened to run out of two weeks ago.

She breathed out a laugh, wondering just how someone had noticed she’d been wearing a lighter red, and how they’d known she’d run out of the color, and not just changed it up.

Looking back in the box for an note from whom the gift had been from, she moved the wrapping paper, but found none. She looked back at the tag, yet there was nothing but her name in the neat script.

Tucking the wrapping in the bottom drawer of her desk, she stared at the nail polish for a moment longer, pondering who could have given it to her, before placing it in her purse, reminding herself to take off the old color and put this one back on.

The next morning, she walked in with her nails the bright red they used to be, but still wondering who could’ve given her the generous gift. None of the switchboard girls said anything, but it had to be one of them, right?

Later that day, Daniel said something about her nails being back to normal, prompting a quick conversation, but leaving her to wonder if he was the mystery gifter. She quickly shook the thought away; he was a man, after all, how would have he known?


End file.
